


Alone in a Crowd

by SecretSpyder



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Bondage, Kink Meme, Multi, Orgy, Stress Relief
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-31
Updated: 2014-08-31
Packaged: 2018-02-15 14:50:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2233026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SecretSpyder/pseuds/SecretSpyder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emma's been under an awful lot of stress... and what sort of friends would Neal, Graham, Hook and Jefferson be if they didn't help?</p>
<p>Originally published on ouatkinkmeme in August of 2014.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alone in a Crowd

Emma responded to the problem like she responded to most problems.

That is, by pretending that it didn’t exist.

So what if betrayal and heartache wasn’t the only things she remembered when she saw Neal at the coffeehouse? So what if Captain Hook’s swagger worked a little bit better than she had any intention of letting on? That she’d find herself wondering if Graham’s perfect aim extended to everything? Even seeing Jefferson brought back thoughts of a captivity that time had put a distinctly more erotic edge to than she’d ever felt as it was happening…

It was nothing. She was a young woman—even if she was almost thirty now—and it was natural to think these things. It didn’t have to mean anything. It was just the spring playing tricks on her.

And if she only had enough privacy to take the edge off, it wouldn’t have even been that big of a deal. Hell, all this time and she hadn’t even unpacked her Hitachi…

Besides, she was here for Henry, and anything that distracted from that point was something she couldn’t use.

\--

She wasn’t sure why she’d come to the club that night. Sure, she’d been asked—sort of an Associate Member of the Girls Group. (No one put it that way, but… it was obvious that the people who had gone through the curse together were closer.) But that didn’t mean she had to come.

But on the other hand, Mary Margaret and David had obviously wanted some alone time, and they were both way too polite to ask for it. And her other option was basically to sit in her car all night. ( _I wonder if I can get a car adapter for the Hitachi?_ she wondered. Then responded to herself, _Shut up!_ ) Clubbing was better.

Even if she’d just sit alone and look surly in both places. After all, only one of them served alcohol.

She was halfway through her second martini when Graham’s voice came to her, light and teasing. “Drinking? For shame, Sheriff Swan, you know you’re on call.”

She looked over her shoulder at him and tried to control her grimace. “So’s Doctor Whale, and I don’t see it stopping him.” Emma gestured over to where the doctor was trying to pick up Red at the bar. She wasn’t sure he was on call, but she figured, gigantic medical complex aside, that Storybrook couldn’t have too many more doctors than it did police officers.

It broke her brain to think about it. When you got right down to it, there was a lot in Storybrook that just didn’t make a lot of sense.

“I’ll admit to having done the same,” he said. “When there’s only one Sherriff—and no deputies for most of it…” He slid into the chair on the other side of her table. “Say, I don’t suppose you’ve thought about—“

“You remember what they said,” Emma said. “Coming back from the dead isn’t something we know a lot about at this point, so the fairies don’t want you working at anything until they’ve had the chance to observe your for a few months. It’s for your own good.”

“Actually,” said another voice behind her, “that’s not what he was going to ask about.”

Graham nodded and grinned at the speaker as he came into view and sat between them—Neal. Scruffy as he ever was, but with a smolder she didn’t think he’d seen in… years.

She brought up her anger like armor around her. “And what do _you_ know about what he wanted?”

“Well… just that we’ve been talking. And we’ve decided that you’re just not yourself lately, Emma.”

“And how would you know that?” she asked. “Either of you! You,” she said, pointing to Graham, “only ever had a few months to know me, and you,” this to Neal, “haven’t seen me almost at all since I was seventeen!”

“I’ll admit I’m mostly going off of his memories,” said Graham with a cheeky smile. “But I have to admit, they sound like a lot of fun.”

“What memor—“ She stopped when she saw Neal, wearing the exact same grin.

He glanced across the room, and she followed it—and her stomach dropped to the ground when she saw Jefferson and Captain Hook in the corner, trying and failing to look nonchalant. (Well, Hook was. Jefferson didn’t seem to have “nonchalant” as a mode.)

“You _didn’t_ ,” she said. But found that it wasn’t just her stomach that was reacting.

“Not exactly,” Neal said. “But, well… we all agreed that you’ve been stressed lately… and I might have suggested that getting the opportunity to choose might help.”

“That was _private_!” she hissed. “And a fantasy I told you when I was sixteen years old! How can you even think I want the same things—“

Neal smiled and brought a hand up to the side of her head, catching the back of her hair (lightly but firmly—undeniable, unavoidable) and pulling her in for a light, heated kiss. Then passed her, dazed, to Graham for the same.

There were no words. She wasn’t even sure she wanted to find them.

“Come on,” said Neal, “let’s get out of here before this makes the papers.”

\---

She had no idea where they were going, moving in a loose but determined gaggle. Graham was staying in the convent—bad place for an orgy—and if anybody had an orgasm in Granny’s Inn (where Neal was staying), _everybody_ could hear it.

But Jefferson’s mansion—built by the very curse to be isolated an inaccessible… _that_ fit the bill.

They all weren’t any more than ten feet inside the door before it started, all hands and chests and lips and Emma wasn’t sure whose hand was under her shirt, but she certainly wasn’t complaining. She’d hate herself in the morning, oh _God_ would she hate herself in the morning, but this was too good and perfect to…

“I did prepare a room for this,” said Jefferson, a little distant from the rest, and maybe a bit miffed.

So Graham bodily picked her up over his shoulder, her giggling like a madwoman, and off the whole merry band went.

She didn’t know if the restraint system was there all along or if Jefferson had installed it specifically for this occasion. But she did know it was part of the fantasy she’d confided to Neal so long ago… to be tied up, spread and helpless to the adoring attentions of an anonymous crowd… oh, God, as they each took one of her limbs and wrapped the soft restraints around…

It was Neal who was running things, though—and as he finished the others stood back, either shedding clothes or just waiting, and he pulled a long black cloth out of his pocket. “A blindfold was part of the deal, right?” he murmured to her. “It’s not anonymous if…”

“Just do it!” she hissed, and he laughed as he tied the scarf around her face, obscuring her vision of the world.

It didn’t work, of course. It was never going to. Even after all these years, she knew his fingers too well, his lips… and the feel of thin metal against her labia could only have one source. Jefferson had a habit of mumbling to himself—sweet nothings? Instructions?—so that she could track his every move if she wanted, and Graham….

But in a matter of minutes, of seconds, even knowing that she could keep track of it, she didn’t want to. She just wanted more of this, more of all of this in all the ways they could possibly make it happen. Forever and ever and…

Well. In any case.

She didn’t regret it in the morning.


End file.
